


Feels Like Snow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Nature, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Is Lex becoming a country boy? ;)This story double-posted and I deleted the other copy.  I had 4 kudos, 36 hits, and 1 comment on the deleted work. Kudos by Crocodilepatronus, Jlvsclark, CassandraRaven and 1 Guest. Comment by C.C. Bloom. Thank you! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 2, 2017  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 3, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 436  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, [Ctbn60](ctbn60.livejournal.com)! Thanks for being my friend. :)  
> 

Lex watched a flock of Canada geese as they flew majestically in “V” formation against a slate-gray sky, honking just enough to break the stillness.

The pond was frozen, patches of cat-o’-nine tails and tall grass poking up through the snow. The surrounding woods were filled with bare trees and evergreens, blue spruce, and pines. The landscape was bleak yet beautiful.

Lex made sure his gloved hands were firmly jammed into his coat pockets. His long coat was pearl-gray and he wore a dark-gray silk scarf wound around his neck. He had stuffed a knit cap in his pocket and was close to pulling it out as a voice hailed him.

“Hey, Lex!”

Clark walked steadily across the meadow, his boots crunching on the snow. He was dressed in his red-and-black-checked lumber jacket and a dark-blue scarf. His jeans were well-worn but warm enough to brave the cold.

 _Beautiful, and definitely not bleak._

“Cook told me you were down here. Bird-watching?”

Lex laughed. “No, though the geese put on a show. I, um…it feels like snow.”

Clark ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair. “So you feel it, too?”

“I can feel it.” Lex looked slightly bemused. “When I lived in the city, I only knew snow was on the way when I heard the weatherman say it on TV. Now I step out my back door and I know.”

Clark smiled. “You’re becoming a country boy.”

Lex smirked. “I’ll be happy to stay a city boy if I get to hang out with a country boy.”

Clark’s green eyes sparkled. “This country boy is happy with that.”

Lex smiled a little sheepishly. “It’s hard to explain, this snow thing.”

“I getcha.” Clark’s smile was understanding. “You can look at the sky and just feel it in your bones.”

Lex nodded vigorously. “It’s like I can…” He hesitated.

“…hear it.”

“Yes.” Lex’s voice held a note of wonder.

“There is a distinct altering of sound.” Clark sounded intrigued by the idea. “I never knew that hu…ordinary people experienced such a thing until Dad mentioned it once.” Clark looked upward. “Once the snow starts falling, it muffles everything, but this pre-snow time has its own special…”

“…weirdness?”

Clark grinned. “No, just a city boy getting in tune with Nature.”

Lex bumped Clark with his shoulder. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Clark reached out his gloved hand and Lex took one of his own out of his pocket and grasped his friend’s. Clark pulled him close for a kiss.

 _Let Nature take its course,_ Lex thought saucily, and another skein of geese soared overheard trying to beat the storm.


End file.
